Boss
by The Armored Carnage
Summary: Jane Doe is a teenager who joined Team Rocket, but she's more like a sex toy than a Rocket member. [Sex scenes in every chapter.]
1. Chapter 1

**Boss**

 _[Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.]_

 **Chapter One: Do What Your Boss Says**

Jane Doe was a fourteen year old girl that joined Team Rocket about a year ago, after she ran away from her home. Once she joined she was given a room and board, she was also assigned her first Pokemon, a Poliwag (now Poliwhirl) that she named Ramen, because he liked to drink the broth of her soup when she wasn't looking.

Jane walked into the Team Rocket base and went up into the front desk to get her weekly pay.

"Hello Jane." A Team Rocket member named Jasper said looking at her chest, "Nice day we're having."

"Yes we are." The girl said not noticing the twenty year old man staring at her chest, "I came here for my pay and to see the boss."

Jasper looked up, making eye contact with her. His eyes were sharp green color while her eyes were a soft brown color.

"Why do you need to see the boss?" The male Rocket member asked.

"Well I heard that the heist that our other members went well." The girl answered.

"The evolutionary stones heist?" He asked.

The girl nodded, "I was going to request a waterstone to evolve my Poliwhirl to a Poliwrath."

"Hm, good luck with that." The man with orange hair said bringing out a box. He opened the box and inside it was wads of cash.

"Jane Doe, you earned 5,000 pokeyen." Jasper said giving her a wad of cash.

"Only that much..?" Jane asked disappointed.

The man looked at his computer, "Well according to the documents, you only did one job and it was minor."

The teen sighed, "Yeah I know… I can do bigger jobs if I evolve my pokemon…"

"You know dollface… I can always help you out." Jasper said, smirking.

"Thanks but no thanks, I rather earn my cash and not rely on anyone else." The girl said softly and walked towards the elevator, "I'll see you later Jasper."

She took out her elevator key and swiped it into the panel. Once the doors opened she walked in and closed the doors.

Jasper watched her enter the elevator and mumbled to himself, "Fuck… What will it take to get her into my bed?"

 ***Boss***

Giovanni sat at his desk going through his divorce papers.

"Damn bitch… I gave her everything she ever wanted and she has the audacity to divorce me." He sighed annoyed and slammed the papers on his desk, "I'm tired..."

Then he heard the elevator open down the hall, making him groan of annoyance. It better not be another damn lawer.

He looked up as his double doors opened and revealed Jane Doe in her Rocket uniform.

"What do you need Miss. Doe?" Giovanni asked.

"S-Sir I-" She stuttered before clearing her throat, "Sir… I came to make a request."

"What sort of request, are you sure you have the right to ask for one? You've been slacking off from your work young lady." Her boss stated plainly.

The teen shivered from intimidation, her boss' voice sounded so gruff and angry, he scared her. It didn't help that he was staring at her with his hawk-like eyes. She felt like prey.

Which she was soon to be.

Giovanni's cock twitched when he saw the nervous look from the young girl, he took noticed and smirked. Maybe this girl can help him relax?

Giovanni smiled at the girl and looked at her with soft eyes, "I'm so sorry Jane, I didn't mean to snap at you. Please… Tell me what you need."

The girl looked at her boss in surprise but then smiled, maybe he isn't so scary afterall?

"Well sir, I actually request for a waterstone to evolve my Poliwhirl. With him evolved I can tackle more work for you." Jane explained.

"I like the sound of that Jane…" Giovanni said pressing a button under his desk that made a drape fall upon the large windows in the room, making the room pitch black.

He then pressed another button that turned on the dim light of some lamps he had on the side of the walls.

"But if you wish to receive your waterstone you must _work_ for me right now." He said pressing a third button that locked the doors of the room.

Jane gasped and turned her head to look at the doors behind her, "S-Sir?"

"Jane, please strip down to your undergarments and stockings." Her boss said smirking.

"B-But sir." The underage teen said softly.

"I'm waiting young lady, show me what you're hiding under the uniform of yours." The middle aged man said feeling his cock harden.

Jane gulped, there was no way out.

She first took off her hat and dropped it the floor. She was about to untie her long brown hair out of her ponytail but her boss interrupted.

"No, keep the ponytail, I'll use it for something."

Jane nodded and continued to strip.

She took off her Rocket shirt and revealed her white bra that was supporting her C-cup breasts.

"Mmm." Her boss moaned to himself and started to adjust his dick in his pants.

Jane took off her knee high boots before she took off her skirt, revealing her white underwear and black stockings.

"What a good girl you are Jane." The leader of Team Rocket said as he rubbed the bulge in his pants, "Now come to me, I'll give you a nice treat."

The fourteen year old girl gulped but nodded. She then walked up to her boss.

Giovanni turned himself in his chair with his hand rubbing his bulge.

"Unwrap your sweet treat Jane."

Jane blushed and went on her knees and wrapped her arms around her boss' waist, making him smirk.

"Oh, you so cute Jane." He said and pinched her cheek softly, "Go ahead and take your treat, you deserve it."

The girl then straighten herself up and looked at the bulge in his pants, it was so large…

"I'm just going to suck him off… It's not going to go inside me, I'm sure it won't…" She thought before she unzipped his pants and pulled out his large tanned member.

"It's so big." She said amazed.

Her boss chuckled, "And it's all for you."

Jane felt her lowers start to tingle, her boss had a way with words.

She started by licking his tip a few times while stroking him, earning groans and 'good girl(s)' from him.

The teenager moaned in pleasure, she liked tasting him. She put as much of his member as she could into her mouth and sucked, tasting the semen that leaked from his cock.

"I see you like this idea now." The older man teased.

Jane blushed and took his member out of her mouth, "It's sexy."

"Mmm, that's right." He said as he grabbed ahold of her ponytail with one hand and pushed her head down forcefully to his cock with the other.

The Rocket member eyes widened as her boss' cock was almost down to her throat.

Giovanni then started to pull her head up and down by her ponytail, "Don't protest young lady, also if you swallow all of my cum, I'll give you a bonus Pokemon from my personal collection."

Jane groaned but she couldn't pass this opportunity up, a new Pokemon from Giovanni's collection? She won't have a problem with difficult missions if she has one of his own Pokemon.

So Jane took the challenge and let her boss pump his dick down her throat.

The teenage girl nearly gagged a few times because of the older man's dick going so far down her throat, and then without warning the man just pushed her head all the way down and held her there as he spewed cum.

She gagged as cum filled her mouth and ran down her throat, she tried to move her head up but Giovanni had a tight grip on her.

"Finish your treat young lady." Giovanni stated, "I don't have all day."

The girl hesitated a second before swallowing her pride and swallowed his cum.

It was so salty.

To make sure she doesn't miss any, she swirled her tongue around his member earning groans.

He then let go of his grip that he had on her. Jane quickly pulled her head up and gasped for air. A trace of saliva and sperm lingered on the sides of her mouth.

Giovanni laughed, "You did well young lady, now for the fun part."

He then lifted up his arm and pushed everything off of his desk with one swoop of his arm.

"Fun part sir?" Jane asked softly before her boss stood up and picked her up before placing her on the desk.

"I think you know what I'm implying Jane." He said seductively as he grabbed her breast firmly making the young girl gasp in pleasure.

While he had one hand fondle her breast the other sneaking into her pantie and rubbed his middle finger up and down her slit.

"Naughty girl you are, you are already so wet." He said mockingly as he started to take off her underwear.

"No way…" Jane said under her breath as her boss place himself between her hips.

He then entered her, making Jane moan. She hasn't felt a cock inside her for a year.

The older man grabbed her hips roughly as he began to slam himself enter her.

"Mr. Giovanni! Aah!" Jane cried out in pleasure, feeling her walls clench onto his cock. She placed her hand onto his shoulders.

"That's right, take it." He groaned, "My god you're so tight."

Jane wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go in deeper, "Deeper. Deeper! Please!"

The old man obliged as he started to pound her harder, before he stopped.

His cellphone was ringing.

He pulled out his phone and answered it, "Yes?"

"No, not now." Jane moaned, to silence the girl he stuck his index finger and middle finger in her mouth so she could suck on them, and she did.

"Mmm." She moaned as she swirled her tongue around his fingers as well.

She continued to do that till he hung up the phone and pulled out of her.

"Sorry for the interruption Miss. Doe, but I have to go somewhere." Her boss said as he stuffed his dick into his pants and zipped his pants back up.

"Yes sir…" She said disappointed and sat up on the desk.

Giovanni then pulled a piece of paper and a pen and wrote on it, before sealing it into an envelope and gave it to the young girl.

"For you, you earned your waterstone and pokemon, just give it to Jasper at the front desk." He said simply.

"Thank you sir!" She said happily and got off the desk, she reached for her panties but her boss grabbed them first.

"I'm going to keep this Miss. Doe." He said and smirked at her, "And I will call you in for special work again, understand?"

The girl blushed but nodded in understanding.

"Good girl, I'll make sure I'll fuck you till you can't feel your legs anymore." He added making the girl blush more. He then pressed a button on his desk to unlock the doors.

Jane hurried to her clothes and got dressed.

"Thank you sir." She said before leaving.

"No thank you." He said as he watched her leave, "I'm going to have fun with you."

 ***Boss***

Jane fixed her hair when she was in the elevator.

"I hope Jasper won't notice that my hair is messed up…" She muttered as the doors opened and she exited the elevator, walking up to the desk.

"Hey dollface, any luck?" Jasper asked.

Jane smiled at him and gave him the envelope.

He took it and smiled, "Well hey you did, and you got an extra Pokemon bonus. I'll go grab them for you."

The orange haired man left and when he came back he placed the waterstone and the pokeball on the counter.

"Thank you so much Jasper." Jane said as she grabbed her pokeball and released the pokemon inside it.

"Nido." The Nidorino that came out of the pokeball said.

"Aw! How cute, a Nidorino." The girl said happily as she made him return into his pokeball.

"Lucky you." Jasper said accidently knocking off the waterstone off the counter, "Oops, I'm sorry."

The stone rolled across the room and under the small coffee table that was there.

"No problem." Jane said walking to the table and bent on her hands and knees to reach for it.

Jane forgot that she didn't receive her underwear back from Giovanni, and Jasper saw her bare ass and pussy.

He looked at her stunned and felt his cock harden.

When the teen grabbed the stone, she stood back up and turned towards Jasper, "I'm going to head to my dorm, I'll see you later Jasper."

She then waved at him before leaving.

When she left, the older man was staring at his phone. He quickly snapped a picture of Jane bending over.

"Fuck! … It's blurry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Special Toys And Special Secrets**

Jane Doe was once again in the Team Rocket base, to collect her paycheck. It has been exactly a week since her _special_ job that she did for her boss, he said he would call her in to finish the job he started but she figured he had forgotten by now.

"Hey dollface, here's your pay." Jasper said getting out the box of cash, "500,000 pokeyen. You've been busy."

"Yeah, but can you put 450,000 in my account and just give me 50,000 cash?" Jane asked politely earning a smile from the older man.

"Of course." Jasper said typing onto his computer, "So I'm guessing that, that the Nidorino that you received from the boss has helped you out? What did you name him anyway, if you did."

"Oh, I named him Reiner after a character that I like from a show." The girl answered.

"Reiner? That's a cool name." Jasper said giving the girl her money.

"I'm glad you think so." Jane said putting her money in her purse, "Most people think nicknaming your pokemon is idiotic, especially in Team Rocket."

"Nah," The man said, "do whatever you want with your pokemon, you can even fuck them and I wouldn't care."

The teen flushed red, "Jasper!"

The male Rocket member laughed, "I'm kidding doll, but you have to admit that would be hot."

Jane shook her head, "I'm not like that! … Are you?"

Jasper shook his head in response, "Not my thing either, but some of my friends are. They try to say that it's okay because humans use to marry pokemon, but that was hundreds of years ago, it's kind of taboo now."

"... That's weird…" The girl said as she began to walk away, "I'm going to change out of my uniform before heading out, do you want anything from the store Jasper?"

"No thank you dollface, thanks for thinking about me!" He said before she left.

Jasper sighed as he leaned on the counter and took out his phone. He clicked on his photo gallery and brought out the picture of Jane bending over without her underwear on.

"I really want that…" He mumbled before putting his phone away, "Maybe I should take her out for dinner or something?"

 ***Boss***

Jane walked down the hall, on her way to her room that she shared with another Rocket member named Sadie.

The young teen has been having something on her mind lately. Giovanni. She really wanted to have sex with him, she wanted him to call her in his office to finish what they started. Secretly she's been having an sexual urge.

She'd imagine herself going up to her boss' room and just ride on his cock until she was done. But she would never do that, she didn't have the nerve to do so.

The teen sighed as she reached the door to her room.

"I really am sexually frustrated…"

She then opened the door and her eyes widened in shock, she saw her roommate Sadie riding her Kadabra on her bed.

"Oh yes, Kadabra, you like that?" She moaned out.

"Kadabra!" The pokemon shouted out as his trainer bounced on him.

Jane didn't want to get caught so she began to close the door, but the door squeaked.

Sadie gasped as her Kadabra turned his head towards the door, "Kadabra!"

The pokemon's eyes glowed white as he used his psychic powers to pull Jane in the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Jane!?" Sadie said as she got off of her Kadabra, revealing his red member.

"I-I'm sorry Sadie, I didn't mean to intrude!" Jane said blushing as the Kadabra lowered her to the floor, "I just wanted to change my clothes before heading out!"

The woman sighed as she sat down on her bed, "Yeah, but I knew you would catch us sooner or later…" She pushed a strand of her blond hair behind her ear, "What are you gonna do Jane? Tell everyone here that I fuck pokemon?"

Jane shook her head, "Oh, no, no, no! I would never do such a thing, what you do behind close doors is your business!"

"I'm glad you think so." The older woman said returning her pokemon into his pokeball.

"Not to be rude or anything but… are you dating your Kadabra?" The teen asked.

"Nah, I just give him special favors before I find someone to fuck. Pokemon make good sextoys." She stated simply.

Jane stared at Sadie who was just sitting there naked on the bed. The teen was jealous of the older woman's breasts, they were so large.

"See something you like Jane?" Sadie said smirking.

The young Rocket member turned her head away from embarrassment, "N-No."

"Heh, oh well, what a shame." The woman said, "I thought we could have fun, but I guess not."

Jane poked her index fingers together, "I-I would be embarrassed if I-uh-slept with you… I never had sex with a girl before."

The older woman laughed, "You're so cute!"

The girl looked at the floor shyly, "Thank you…"

"I think Sadie just offered to have sex with me… Should I actually take her offer?" Jane thought not noticing Sadie getting off the bed and walked towards her.

The blond woman grabbed the brunette by the chin and looked at her with her emerald green eyes, making Jane blush even more.

"I see the glint in your eye little girl, is there something you want from me?" The woman asked seductively.

Jane's lowers tingled and she gulped. She didn't know what to say.

The young girl closed her eyes and tried to think of something.

"C-Can I have…" Jane asked softly.

"What little girl?" Sadie said.

"C-Can I borrow a sex toy from you!?" Jane said aloud, making Sadie burst out in laughter.

"Oh you are so awkward it's adorable!" The woman said letting go of Jane's chin, "Sure, I'll let you borrow one of my special toys if you keep what you saw secret."

"I will!" Jane stated, excited.

The blond went on her knees and reached for something from under her bed, "I never considered you a sexual deviant, but I don't mind. Now I can have fun with you when I'm bored."

She then pulled out a pink jelly like dildo.

"This will be perfect for you." The woman said before getting back up and walked to the young girl.

"Uh, thank you." Jane said softly reaching for the dildo, but Sadie forcefully grabbed her hand and threw the teen on her bed.

The girl gasped as the older woman crawled ontop of her.

"Excuse me little girl, but since you interrupted my time with my sextoy it's time I use you as mine." The woman stated as she snuck her hand into Jane's underwear and rubbed her slit, "It's fair right? We'll kill two birds with one stone, no?"

The girl blushed brightly and closed her eyes. This was so embarrassing.

"Don't be so modest Jane, if you want I'll make it quick?" Sadie said as she pulled off Jane's Rocket shirt off revealing her pink bra, "Nice, pink is my favorite color."

The woman then placed both her thumbs on the young girl's nipples and rubbed them through the fabric, making Jane moan.

Sadie then slipped her fingers through Jane's bra straps and pulled it down, exposing the young roommate's breasts. The blond woman smiled mischievously as she placed her mouth on Jane's breast and sucked on it.

"Ah! Sadie!" Jane moaned out, feeling her roommate's tongue flick her nipple.

The older woman just smirked in response and started to nibble on the girl's nipple.

Jane groaned out, "Sadie no, please stop. I-I need to head to the store."

"I'll make it quick." Sadie said with a devious smile on her face as she lifted Jane's skirt and took off her pink panties.

"Yum." The woman said before diving her head between Jane's legs and started to eat Jane out viciously.

The teen girl gasped out in pleasure and grabbed Sadie's long blond hair.

Sadie licked the young girl's pussy roughly, enjoying the sweet taste of the juices that dripped out.

Once the woman removed her mouth from the teen's womanhood, she sat up and wiped the leftover juices that was on her mouth.

Jane thought her little session with her roommate was done, so she tried to get off the bed, but Sadie pushed her back down.

"I'm not finish with you yet." She said smirking and grabbed the pink jelly dildo, "I still need to stick you with this."

The teen girl blushed as the older woman kissed the tip of the toy before placing it between her legs and inserted it inside her.

The teen let out a whimper, she was dying for that feeling of a cock inside her.

Sadie laughed as she pressed the button that was at the end of the dildo making it vibrate.

"Ooo!" Jane said shuddering making Sadie laugh more.

"You think that's good?" The woman asked before pumping the toy in and out of the teen girl, "We haven't even started yet!"

The teen closed her eyes and imagined her boss Giovanni towering over her, smirking while he thrusted his large cock into her swollen pussy.

"Oh, please-please harder!" She begged as she grabbed onto her breasts and rubbed them.

Sadie snickered as she pressed the button at the end of the toy to vibrate faster and thrusted the toy faster inside her.

Jane imagined Giovanni grabbing her legs and just ramming into her.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Jane shouted.

Her imaginary Giovanni just smirked as he continued to pump into the young teen.

"Ah! Ah! Ahh!" Jane shouted as she arched her back and orgasmed, "Giovanni!"

Just then the door slammed open, "Sadie!"

Sadie looked up at the doorway and pulled the dildo out of Jane, "Lapis!?"

Jane's eyes snapped open and looked at the woman at the doorway. She was a Rocket member. She had short purple hair and green eyes. And her eyes were tearing up.

The teen quickly got up and started to fix her clothes. Who was this girl?

"You're cheating on me!" The woman named Lapis shouted.

The blond just cocked her head to the side, "I wasn't dating you…"

The other woman's eyes widened, "What?"

"We. Were. Never. Dating." Sadie stated bluntly.

"That is rude Sadie, why don't you talk to her in private in a calm manner?" Jane suggested.

"No Jane, you don't understand. I told this chick that I don't want a serious relationship and she said she was okay with that. We fucked yes, but we're not serious." The roommate stated.

Tears leaked from Lapis' eyes.

"Oh no…" The brunette thought feeling a sick feeling in her stomach, "I'm such a horrible person."

"Damn it Lapis, you just had to ruin the mood." Sadie said annoyed before getting up and stretched, "Jane, I think you need to leave. Lapis is going to grovel any second."

"I'm not going to grovel!" Lapis shouted before running out of the room.

The blond groaned, "She's such a pain… I hate it when your fuck buddy develops feelings for you."

"This happened before?" Jane asked bewildered.

"Yeah." Sadie said simply and closed the door.

Jane got off of the bed and went to her dresser, "Isn't that a normal thing when you have sex with somebody though?"

"Eh, I mostly have that problem with girls." Sadie said going back on her bed and grabbed her bag.

"I see..." Jane said before changing into pants and jeans.

"Hey Jane, Primeape or Pinsir?" Sadie asked taking out two pokeballs.

Jane blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm still not finished with my sex session. Which pokemon should I bang, my Pinsir or Primeape? Pinsir is girthy and rough and Primeape is long but wild." The blond said.

Jane was silent.

"What?" Sadie asked.

"You're such a sex fiend." The teen said chuckling a little.

"And you're not?" The roommate said giggling, "I thought you were since you cried out our boss' name when you orgasmed."

The young Rocket member blushed from embarrassment, making the older woman laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Sadie said eyeing Jane as she watched her walk towards the door, "I want his dick too."

Jane smiled as she opened the door, "Too bad, he's mine."

"And his dick?" The woman asked amused.

"And his dick." The girl said playfully as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

 ***Boss***

"What a naughty girl that Jane is." Sadie said as she released her Pinsir from her pokeball.

"Pins…" The pokemon said standing in the room.

"Hey pinsir," Sadie said as she spread her legs open, "I've been a bad girl, I need you to punish me."

"Pinsir…" The pokemon said nodding as he walked towards his trainer.

"Be as rough as you can with me."


	3. Chapter 3

_[Warning: This chapter contains 'date rape' between Jasper and Jane. Please avoid the lemon at the end if that bothers you._

 _Other Note: This chapter contains dream sex with Giovanni, so stick around for some wet dream goodness._

 _*shrugs*]_

 **Chapter Three: Sleep Sex**

Jane Doe walked back to the Rocket base with her Poliwrath, Ramen, walking beside her, carrying her bags. She had bought herself some clothes, she bought pokemon food for her pokemon, and ten ultra balls.

"Thank you for carrying my bags Ramen, you're such a sweetheart." Jane said as they walked into the building.

"Wrath." Her pokemon said nodding.

"Dollface!" Someone shouted.

The teen girl looked around and saw Jasper waving at her.

"Jasper." She said happily and walked towards him, "What's up?"

"Your dorm is on lockdown." He said plainly.

"Wh-What!? Why!?" The brown haired girl asked.

The orange haired man rubbed the back of his head, "Your roommate, Sadie Micucci, was reported to Giovanni for having sexual activity-", Jane's heart sank and she gulped.

Was she reported too? Will she get in trouble?

"with a Pinsir."

"O-Oh…" Jane said instantly feeling relief.

"Yeah, her Pinsir released a smell after it was 'finished' and it stank up your room and three other dorms."

"... Ew." The girl said simply before realizing something, "Where am I going to sleep at!?"

"You've been assigned to share a room with a Rocket member named, 'Lapis Lazuli'. The male said making the young girl's eyes widened.

"Oh no no no no, please can I go somewhere else?" Jane asked.

Jasper looked at the girl confused, "Is there something wrong with Lapis? I didn't even think you knew her."

"I'll tell you later." Jane said before roaming into her thoughts, "Jasper?"

The man looked at the girl curiously, "Yeah?"

The teen Rocket member blushed and fidgeted a bit, looking away from the male shyly.

"What's wrong with her..?" He thought as his gaze slowly roamed down to her breasts, "Ugh… I want to put my face between her tits…"

Then the girl gazed up at him, making him snap away from his distraction.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" She asked softly, making the man's eyes widen.

Did she just say what he thought she said!? Is Jasper dreaming!? Did he fell asleep while watching porn!?

The young member of Team Rocket blushed, there was an awkward silence. She regretted asking him that.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid of me to ask." Jane said before Jasper placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and stared at him. He had a sweet smile on his face.

"Yes, you may sleep in my room tonight."

Jane's eyes sparkled as she smiled happily at the older man. She hugged him tightly making him blush in bewilderment. She smelled the scent of his cologne, he smelled like mint leaves mixed with lemon.

"Not to be weird Jasper," The girl said as she released her embrace, "but you smell good."

The older man laughed, "Thanks dollface," he then grabbed her hand, "C'mon, lets go to bed."

Jane giggled, "Okay. Come on Ramen, let's go to Jasper's room."

"Wrath." The pokemon said as he carried the bags and followed closely behind his trainer and her friend.

 ***Boss***

"Miss. Micucci… Why were you engaging sexual intercourse with your Pinsir?" Lord Giovanni asked pinching the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

"I was horny and I wanted to fuck it." Sadie said shrugging, "It can't be any simpler than that."

"Micucci… This is the fifth time it happened…" Giovanni said going through his paperwork before seeing something interesting, "Miss. Doe is your roommate..?"

"Hm? Jane? Yeah she's my roommate, a damn cute one too. I played with her not too long ago, she called out your name when I was doing so." The blond woman said with a sly smile on her face, "She said that your dick was hers and alone."

The boss sneered as he felt his cock twitch, "Don't say such lies to me."

"I'm telling you the truth, all I said was true. When I was thrusting my toy inside her she yelled out, 'Giovanni', before Lapis entered the room." The woman said.

"Lazuli witnessed this?" The man asked.

Sadie sighed annoyed and crossed her arms, "Yeah, she ruined the fun and the mood! What a bitch and she thought we were dating so she got jealous, started yelling, and ran away crying. And then Jane left to go shopping. That's when I got my Pinsir and started to have fun."

Giovanni looked at the busty woman in the eye, "You are aware that Jane is underaged?"

The woman smirked, "Only by eleven years."

"I'm guessing that doesn't concern you?" The leader of Team Rocket asked leaning against his chair.

"Nope!" She answered.

"Good, then you don't mind if I take my 'toy' back?" Giovanni asked.

"Your toy!? Ha! Jane is my toy!" Sadie stated making her boss smirk.

"On the contrary Micucci, she became my toy after I did her a favor and she didn't make me regret it." He said as he rubbed the bulge in his pants, "Not only was she a good obedient toy for the short time I had with her, she is also a good asset to this organization."

Sadie leaned against her chair, "I agree, I can suggest she gets a promotion, I would like her in my ranks. I know I can count on her during a heist."

The two stared each other in the eyes and smirked.

"I guess we should make a deal, no?" Sadie asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Giovanni asked.

"We share her fifty/fifty and she becomes part of my ranks." The woman stated.

"No, try again." The man stated.

"Fifty/forty and she becomes part of my ranks?" She suggested.

"How about she's all mine and I'll not fire you for touching my property?" Giovanni suggested making Sadie smirked.

"Alright, alright. This one is my final offer… Eighty/twenty. She becomes part of my ranks and I'll send you videos of are fun." The woman stated.

"Allow me to put hidden surveillance cameras in your room and we have a deal." The man stated.

"Deal!" Sadie shouted as she reached out for a handshake.

Giovanni smirked and shook the blond's hand.

"Looks like this is a start of a beautiful friendship, sir."

 ***Boss***

When Jane reached into Jasper's room, she gawked in awe. The room was large with a king size bed, his room reminded her of a suite.

Ramen the Poliwrath walked into the room and placed the bags down.

"Thank you a lot Ramen." The young Rocket grunt said as she pulled out her pokeball, "You can rest now."

The pokemon nodded before returning into his ball.

"Your pokemon is very obedient." Jasper said as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Yeah, he's a sweetheart." Jane said before sitting on the bed, "Thank you for letting me stay with you Jasper."

The male Rocketeer smiled, "No problem, I just hope you don't mind sharing the bed with me."

"Of course not, you're like my big brother! I'm perfectly comfortable with you!" The brunette said making Jasper's ego go down a notch.

"She thinks of me as her brother!?" He thought annoyed.

The teen then went through her bags and pulled out a pair of pajamas, "Good thing I went clothes shopping. I'm going to change real quick." She then went into his bathroom.

"Shit!" Jasper muttered as he sat on his bed, "I actually thought she wanted to sleep with me…"

He rubbed the top of his head and sighed, "This is a bummer… I don't think I can convince her to do it with me…"

Just then he had a devious thought. He then grabbed his great ball and released his pokemon from inside it.

"Slowbro…" The pokemon said.

"Hey buddy." Jasper said smirking, "I'll need you to do a favor for me."

The pink pokemon looked at him blankly, "Bro?"

 ***Boss***

After Jane stripped down in the bathroom, she got dressed in the new pajamas she bought from the store. The pajamas consisted of pink and white plaid shorts and a matching button-up top.

"There we go." She said before patting herself down and looking at herself in the mirror, "I actually look cute for once." She giggled to herself before taking out her hair tie out of her brown hair and let it down.

She then headed out the bathroom to see a Slowbro.

"Aw! Who is this cutie!?" She said before kneeling down in front of it and rubbed the top of its head, "Cutie."

"Bro…" The Slowbro said and tilted its head to the side.

"Yeah that's my Slowbro, she wanted to meet you." Jasper said sitting on his bed and added, "Your hair is down, I like it."

The teenage girl blushed, "Thanks Jasper."

"Slowbro…" The female pokemon said before it grabbed the girl's face.

Jane looked at the pokemon confused before it yawned and blew air to her face. Jane coughed, pulling away from the water creature, and tried to fan the air away. The Slowbro's breath was so bad that she started to feel dizzy.

The girl fell backwards onto her friend's bed, feeling the room spin.

"Her breath is gnarly…" The female Rocket member muttered before blacking out.

 ***Boss***

"Thanks buddy, I owe you one." The male Rocketeer said as his pokemon returned to its ball.

Jasper then leaned on his bed and placed his hand on the sleeping girl's cheek. Her skin felt so soft. He then traced his thumb on her plump bottom lip.

"You look so good, I can just eat you up…" He muttered before kissing the girl sweetly on the lips, "I've been wanting you for a long time now Jane… And now that you're here, I will have my fun."

He then sat on the girl's waist and started to unbutton her top, exposing her torso.

He gazed upon her lovingly. Jasper placed his hand on her neck and slid it down her breast and down to her stomach. The man loved how soft her skin was.

Jasper then started to kiss her cheek and traced down to her neck. He then traced his lips on her breast and started to suckle it.

Soft groans escaped from the sleeping girl which made Jasper's member excited. He swirled his tongue around her harden nipple.

"You're such a good girl, Jane…" Jasper muttered as he slipped his hand through her shorts and rubbed her pussy, "So obedient. So uncaring. Letting me touch you all over."

He then slipped his middle and index finger inside of her and played with her, making her moan in the process.

"So warm…" Jasper whispered feeling the girl's inner muscles tighten around his fingers, "So tight."

His cock hardened more, "I don't think I can wait anymore."

He pulled his fingers out of her and then grabbed her shorts and pulled them off.

The man then started to strip out of his uniform. Once he took off his last article of clothing he stroked his member a few times, to make sure he was ready.

"Be a good girl, okay?" Jasper said as he rubbed the tip of his member between her lower lips, before entering himself in the teenage girl.

The male shuddered feeling warm tight muscles squeeze around his member. He sighed in bliss before pumping inside the girl.

"Oh Jane, you feel amazing!" The Rocketeer said as he grabbed Jane's left leg and raised it so he could go in deeper, "Oh fuck, so good!''

Jane moaned out.

"You like that baby?" He grunted out as he rammed into her, "I sure do."

He felt himself coming close, "Fuck…", he let go of her leg and leaned onto her and held her close, "I love you."

The Rocket kept thrusting into her.

"I love you. I love you. I love-" He said before cumming inside the female.

He groaned out and started to kiss Jane's neck sweetly, "I love you Jane." He then rested his head on the crook of her neck and fell asleep.

 ***Boss***

While Jane was sleeping, she began to dream.

She dreamt that she was on a small bed with silk sheets and she wore a short, see through, pink nightgown.

"Where am I?" She thought before feeling someone grabbed her shoulders roughly and pinned her to the bed. The teen gasped out and saw a naked Giovanni on top of her, smirking, staring at her with his hawk-like eyes.

"Lord Giovanni!?" Jane gaped out.

The older man just gave her a toothy grin before entering his cock into her swollen pussy.

"L-Lord Giovanni!" The girl screamed out as he thrusted into her.

"That's right," Giovanni said, "I am your lord." He then grabbed onto her nightgown and tore it, exposing more of her skin.

The female groaned as her boss rammed roughly into her. Her lower area was throbbing, she couldn't take much more of this.

She gripped onto the bedsheets and arched her back, "I'm going to cum!"

Giovanni sneered, "How disappointing."

 ***Boss***

Jane woke up from her dream and sat up.

"Disappointing?" She muttered sadly, "Aw…"

She looked around noticing it was morning and Jasper wasn't in the room. She figured he left to work on the counter.

Jane yawned and scratched the back of her head, "I must've knocked out when I got out of the bathroom." She then got off of Jasper's bed and dusted her pajamas, before feeling a sticky wet spot.

"Ew…" She said and touched the fabric again, "Is this drool?..."

Gross.


End file.
